Waiting for You
by imnotacommittee
Summary: Storms surge and tensions mount as the Captain is forced to wait outside.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer**:  _The Sound of Music_ belongs to 20th Century Fox.  Also, there is a section of this story that is of the same theme as another recently posted story.  This is purely coincidental, and do not wish the author of that other story (MaryAnne741) to be offended. I have been working on this story since before Thanksgiving, so all I can say about these two fics being posted at the same time is this: great minds think alike.

**Gratitude**: To Ilandra and Jelpy, as always. Jelpy, who made my stomach crawl with her comment about some local tradition (please tell me it wasn't Austrian), and who also mortified me when she pointed out that I had used the wrong homophone. Well, I was mortified and then proceeded to laugh my butt off.  Ilandra, who made me change a scene to keep Maria in character and who also prevented me from making the Captain look like, how did you put it, a total ass.  So, thank you both for your input. This story would be terrible if it wasn't for you two.

**Rating**: PG (although part one has a PG-13 part and the end might make some people a little ruffled. I don't know how, but I just thought I'd c.m.a. there)

**Comments**: This story is dedicated to Ilandra, since she asked for it in one of her reviews.  It takes place in the same universe as _Every Happiness_, _Nautical Training_, and _Eight on Wednesday_. Incidentally, if I ever write in this AU again, it'll be shorted to the "Stefan Universe."  There are some blatant and subtle references to _Eight on Wednesday_, so if you don't understand something, you can either ask me or re-read that one, which ever you chose.  In this universe, there is no such thing as the Anchluss. It's all utopia for the von Trapps. Well, in that setting, how can it _not_ be?

**Summary**:  Storms surge and tensions mount as the Captain is forced to wait outside

**Waiting for You**

            Georg's leg twitched as he tried to force himself to remain seated.  Outside, the rain pummeled the window pane and the wind thrashed about the house, emitting a ghastly sound.  He bowed his head and inhaled deeply.

            The thunder crashed, startling him so greatly he actually jumped in his seat.  He glanced about him, seeing the worried faces of his children staring back at him.

            "Will the power go out, Father?" Marta asked, her cheeks white.  She rubbed her fingers over the tiny ballerina atop her music box.

            Georg shook his head, his throat too tight to make any sound.  To his horror, the house betrayed him and the lights flickered.

            _Please, no_, he prayed, closing his eyes against the torturous dimming of the electricity.  _Not tonight._  Any_ night but tonight._

            Sitting at a small table, Friedrich glanced up at the ceiling. "Do you think everything is alright up there?" he asked, looking at Brigitta, who was sitting across from him. 

            The girl followed his gaze, her eyebrows rising in worry. 

            "Maybe they need some water," she said, the game of checkers she and Friedrich had been playing completely forgotten.

            "What for?" Kurt asked from the settee.

            His sister shrugged. "That's what they do in the movies," she offered.

            "This isn't the movies, silly," Kurt scoffed.

            "She's just trying to help," Louisa snapped from her seat on the floor, where she had been trying to preoccupy herself with a game of solitaire. "I don't see _you_ making any suggestions!"

            "Will you both be quiet?" Friedrich barked, looking nervously at his father. 

            Georg didn't even hear them argue. He cast his own look up to the ceiling, his stomach tightening as he thought of what was happening above him.

            _Damn propriety_, he thought somberly, as he rose and walked over to the window.  The trees swayed violently in the wind, and he wondered how much more force it would take for the limbs to snap off all together.  

He should be upstairs, instead of being forced to wait, completely helpless.  As he stood there, he couldn't think of any reason as to why he _shouldn't_ be up there.

            He had been there for the entire journey so far.  He had been there from the very beginning…

            Those were the longest five days of my life_, Georg thought wryly as he drove the car up to the front of the villa. As he switched off the motor and prepared to climb out, he found himself more than anxious to see his family and to hear about how they had spent their week apart._

_ Immediately, a brisk February wind hit him as he got out of the car.  He had half-expected the children to be waiting for him outside, but as he shivered in the night air, he laughed to himself at their sage choice to remain indoors._

_            "Hello!" he called out as he entered the house.  Within an instant, seven figures flew towards him, knocking him over on the front few steps of their home.  He laughed as he wrapped his arms around Gretl.  "I can see you all missed me!"_

_            They were all speaking to him at once, each eager to welcome him home and to tell him the various little things that had happened in his absence. He rose and they started to guide him to the parlor, when he stopped, looking around._

_            "Where's your mother?" he asked._

_            "She's in her room," Kurt answered. "She must not know you're here yet."_

_            "With that loud welcoming, how could she _not_ know?" Georg asked, laughing.  He cast a glance up in the direction where his wife was.  "Is she feeling well?"_

_            "Yes, I think so," Brigitta said, tugging on his arm in an effort to lead him to the parlor. "Come, Father! You must tell us all about __Vienna__!"_

_            "Yes, did you meet the Chancellor?"_

_            "Did you go to any balls?"_

_            "Was it as cold there as it is here?"_

_            "Did you buy us anything?"_

_            Georg laughed and peeled himself free of his children's grasp.  "I will be more than happy to tell you all about it," he said as he started to climb the stairs.  "But I really think I must say hello to your mother.  We'll be down shortly."_

_            He could have sworn he saw Liesl and Louisa exchange a knowing look, but he had already turned and was sprinting too quickly up the stairs to be sure.  Trying to be dignified, he refrained from taking the steps two at a time.  He walked to his bedroom, finding the door closed._

_            Georg opened it and found Maria standing in the middle of the room, the soft lights illuminating her face.  His breath caught in his throat as he realized she was wearing a becoming silk dressing robe.  Her cheeks reddened as he quickly shut the door behind him and turned the key._

_            "I hope you will forgive me for not being with the children just now," she said, a glow to her eyes that made his heart beat faster.  She unfastened the tie of her robe, but kept it draped around her with her arms._

_              He walked over to her and stared into her eyes._

_            "Welcome home, Captain," she whispered._

_            He took her hands in his and moved his face close to hers.  He felt her warm breath on his lips, and smiled. "This is one of the best welcome home parties I've ever had," he murmured before wrapping his arms around her and kissed her deeply._

_            He felt her moan as he dipped her body back.  She reached her arms up to caress his neck, and the movement caused her robe to come apart.  Georg reached down and was surprised to feel bare skin beneath his hands.  He withdrew for a second and glanced down at her.  He felt his mouth drop open as he saw that the robe was the _only_ thing she was wearing._

_            He looked into her eyes and grinned at her.  "No, I was wrong," he said and gestured to her. "This is the _best_ welcome home party I've ever had."_

_            Sliding his hands under her robe, he caressed her bare back and felt her shudder beneath his touch.  She clutched him closer to her and deepened their embrace.  Georg felt her sink a little as her knees faltered for a moment.  Smiling in their kiss, he held her tighter._

_            Finally withdrawing for air, she closed her eyes and exhaled slowly. "Oh, I've missed you," she breathed._

_            "You have no idea, Baroness," he replied. Unable to wait any longer, he reached down and scooped her into his arms.  As he walked over to the bed, he felt his own strength threaten to leave him as she trailed kisses along his jaw line._

_            Georg laid her on the bed and peeled the robe away from her.  He stared down at her, and a warm smile formed on his face.  "You're beautiful."_

_            She smiled sweetly as she reached out to him. "Come here," she murmured as she pulled him down to join her._

Lightning flashed in the sky, and Georg saw small waves crashing against the Pegasus landing.  He gritted his teeth and tapped his hand on the glass.  This storm was the strongest of the season, and what was so alarming about it was that it was so late.  The middle of October was usually the time of slight winds and steady rain.  Gale-force winds and near monsoon downpours were highly out of the ordinary.

            _This storm isn't the only thing that's late_, Georg mused, his thoughts darkening for a moment as he bowed his head in frustration.

            "Father?" a soft voice startled him almost as much as the earlier thunder.  He whirled around to see Friedrich standing closer to him. 

            "Yes, Friedrich?" he asked.

            "Is there something we can do?" the boy asked lowly, looking over at his siblings.  "Marta and Gretl are scared."

            Georg stared at his son, wondering when he had transformed into a young man.  Knowing that distraction would be the best relief for his children, and for him, he nodded at Friedrich. 

            "Why don't you go to the kitchen and make yourselves something to eat?" he suggested.

            Friedrich nodded, his eyes brightening at the idea.  "We can make anything?" he asked.  

            Georg smiled at him and patted his shoulder.  "Just don't make a mess," he said and turned to look at the rest of his children.  "Can you all please help your brother make some food for us? It seems we're in for a long night, and I don't remember any of us eating dinner."

            "I'm not hungry," Louisa declared.

            "I am," Kurt said and jumped up.  He looked at his sister. "I saw some left- over cake in the refrigerator."

            Louisa pursed her lips and thought for a moment. "Oh, if it will get me out of this room," she said and hoisted herself up.  Grabbing Gretl's hand, she led the group out of the parlor.

Georg smiled and turned to stare out at the window again. The momentary distraction lifted his spirits, but he felt his mood begin to darken again as the silence fell upon the room.   

            _This is all wrong, this is all wrong_, he kept telling himself.  It had all happened so quickly.  There hadn't been time to get her to the doctor, nor did he think Max's efforts to bring the doctor to her would be in time.  Now, they had to wait it out, stranded in their home, as if nowhere near civilization.

His face twisted in frustration.  It had been completely normal until now.  _It had been more__ than normal, he thought.  __It had been wonderful…_

            _Georg__ sighed as he walked out onto the balcony adjoining the master bedroom.  The warm April air shifted around him, and he inhaled deeply.  Finally free of the bitter cold of the last few months, Georg relished thinking of the lush seasons ahead of him._

_            He watched his children as they also enjoyed the bright sunshine and warm breeze, and he smiled.  A year ago, they would have been either marching stiffly around the grounds or plotting to rid themselves of their latest governess/victim.  A year ago, he would have been hiding in his study, planning his next escape to __Vienna__ and trying to forget his disappearing reality.  A year ago, the warmth of the air wouldn't have reached his heart._

_            His smile widened as he thought of how happy they all were, and it amazed him that their lives how were so dramatically different not even a year later.  He placed his hand to shade his eyes as he gazed up at the Untersberg, absorbing how tranquil his life was now.  He hadn't realized until Maria had practically shoved it into his face how much he was missing by refusing to embrace the beauty his family held for him._

_            He heard the door open and close behind him, and he turned to see Maria enter quietly, placing her small purse onto the bureau.  Immediately, he noted the distant look in her eyes, and he walked over to her._

_            "You were gone for quite a while," he commented as he put his hands on her shoulders and kissed her forehead.  "I wish I could have gone with you."_

_            He started to pull away from the embrace, when she surprised him by wrapping her arms around him and hugging her tightly to her.  She stayed like that for a moment longer, and he heard her exhale slowly, as if trying to calm herself.  When she finally withdrew, he noticed that the distance in her eyes had changed to apprehension._

_            "What is it, Maria?" he asked, concerned.  He guided her to sit on the bed next to him, and he took her hands in his, watching her try to arrange her thoughts._

_            "You're not seriously ill, are you?" he asked, feeling a weight form in his stomach.  She had been suffering from headaches and inexplicable fatigue for the past few days.  When she had felt faint the day before, he had arranged for her to see Dr. Kesler immediately.  He had wanted to accompany her, but he had been surprised and slightly hurt when she had insisted he remain at the villa. They had compromised by asking Liesl to go with her._

_            She shook her head, unable to look at him as she stared out at the open door overlooking the lake._

_            "Maria," he said, reaching out to guide her face back to look at him.  "What did he say?"_

_            "I'm not sick, Georg," she started, her eyes locking with his.  "I'm, uh…"_

_            "You're what?" he asked, not sure if he should feel relieved that she wasn't ill or even more concerned with the fear he saw in her eyes._

_            "I'm pregnant," she said, her voice hardly above a whisper._

_            His eyes widened as he registered what she had said. _

_            "Pregnant," he repeated, and she nodded.  He felt her hands moving nervously within his, and her breathing start to become faster as she watched his reaction._

_            A huge grin slowly spread over his face and he released her hands to wrap his arms around her.  "Pregnant?" he said into her shoulder, squeezing her tighter. "Oh, Maria!"_

_            He pulled away and saw the fear melt from her face.  She seemed to release a breath that she had been holding.  "Yes!" she exclaimed, finally smiling._

_            "How could I not have known!" he mused, thinking of how obvious her afflictions had been.  But then, he remembered Agathe's early stages of pregnancy had been marked with dizziness and nausea, and not with headaches.  He had thought Maria was suffering through a severe bout of spring fever.  _

_            She laughed.  "It _is_ wonderful, isn't it?" she asked._

_            He grabbed her hands together, and brought them to his lips.  "You have made me happier than I ever thought possible, Maria," he told her, staring into her eyes.  "Why were you nervous about telling me?"_

_            She swallowed and shook her head. "It just came as a shock," she said quickly. "I had no idea, and I wasn't sure how you would react…"_

_            He shook his head slightly as her voice faded away.  "This is wonderful, Maria," he said. "A true blessing."_

_            Her eyes brightened. "Oh, yes.  A true gift from God."   _

_He hugged her again.  "A baby," he whispered into her hair, and he heard her intake a breath sharply, emotion overcoming her.  He held her tighter and closed his eyes, savoring the feeling of her in his arms.  Just as he had been amazed a few moments ago at how happily their lives had changed, he was humbled at the thought that God was giving him yet another reason to be joyous.  A child with Maria was something he had prayed for, a sign of their deep connection and love.  Now that it was a reality, he silently thanked God for blessing him in so many ways._

_            He withdrew and held her face in his hands. "I have never seen you look more beautiful," he whispered to her.  Her eyes filled with happy tears, and he reverently brought his lips to hers._

"Father?" Brigitta's voice broke the tense silence.  The Captain turned to see his children standing in the doorway, all wearing identical expressions of subtle fear.

            He stared back at them. "You're done already?" 

            "We weren't all that hungry after all," Kurt mumbled and plopped himself on the sofa.

            "We found some extra sheets by the backroom," Brigitta started, holding up a bundle. She looked at Louisa, who was also holding a small stack. "Do you think they will need more?"

He walked over to them and nodded.  "I think it's a good idea, Brigitta.  Friedrich, you look after things while we're gone," he told them, finding some comfort in speaking something familiar: a command, albeit a gentle one. "We'll be right back."

            The boy nodded with confidence.

            "But I want to go too!" Gretl protested, and Georg's voice failed him again.  Silently, he took some sheets from Brigitta and tried to smile at his youngest child.

            "They'll be back soon," Friedrich said to Gretl as he took her shoulders and guided her to the center of the room and hugged her. "Besides, you don't really want to go upstairs, do you?"

            "I want to see Mother!" the girl protested, tears steaming down her cheeks.

            "You don't want to see her right now," Louisa remarked, and the little girl's sobs subsided as she leaned into her brother's embrace. 

Georg, Brigitta and Louisa were about to exit the room when a loud cry from upstairs pierced through the sound of the rainfall.

            Georg paled, and he heard Marta gasp.  Standing still for a moment, Georg tried to calm his erratic breathing.  The room fell into a deafening silence.

            "Mother never sounded like that," he heard Friedrich whisper, and Georg closed his eyes tightly against the thunder booming around him.  Part of him wished the thunder would crash continuously so he would never have to hear that sound again.

            "Father?" Brigitta asked besides him.  

            He looked down at his daughter and found compassion on her face.

            "Louisa and I can go upstairs," the girl offered.

            He smiled down at her and shook his head.  "Let's go," he said, stepping ahead of them.  For some reason, the preoccupation with the task was comforting.

            The comfort didn't last long.  As they ascended the stairs, Georg felt a sickening knot form in his stomach.  

If he heard her cry like that again, he didn't think he would be able to take it.    

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

The lights flickered again as the Captain, Louisa, and Brigitta made it to the top of the stairs and started to walk to the master bedroom.  Georg glanced up at the walls, again silently praying that his house would not leave them in the dark.  

"How will they boil the water if we lose electricity?" he heard Brigitta ask her sister.

            "They don't need to boil water!" Louisa answered, a mixture of annoyance and agitation in her voice.  "You read too many books, Brigitta."

            "Didn't Mother have boiling water when Gretl was born?" Brigitta asked in defense.

            "No, she didn't, she—"

            Her comment was cut short by another scream coming from the room they were approaching.  The three of them froze and stared blankly at the door.  Being closer to the source of the cries made Georg's stomach tighten.  He was completely powerless to help lesson the pain Maria was going through, and that, combined with his fear for her safety, frustrated him beyond words.  

The thunder crashed around them again, mixing with that horrible cry.  Georg's throat went dry, and he swallowed several times, forcing himself to calm down.  It would not do him or his children any good if he continued to let his raw fear rule his actions.

            "Father?" he heard Louisa ask, and he looked over to see her staring at him.  "Are we to go inside?"

            Georg shook his head.  "No, I don't think they want us to go in.  We'll just lay them out here."

            "Are you sure?" Louisa asked. "How will they know that these sheets are here, then?"

            "We can leave them out on the table, so when they open the door, they'll see them right away," Georg said, cocking his head to a table across from the door. He looked at his daughter and smiled tightly at her doubtful stare.  "It's the best we can do, Louisa." 

            She opened her mouth to reply, but turned and looked at the closed door and frowned.  Looking back at her father, she nodded.    

Brigitta looked over at her sister. "Maybe we can get something else they might need," she said, her voice uneasy. 

            They placed the sheets on the table, and Brigitta looked out the window on the far end of the hallway.  

"Of all nights for it to storm," she mused.

            Georg nodded and looked at the closed door.  He could hear muffled instructions from the other side, and he swallowed in an effort to fight the urge to charge into the room.

            "Will Mother be alright?" Brigitta asked.

            The Captain smiled at her.  "The doctor has given us no reason to think otherwise," he answered, knowing he was trying to convince both Brigitta and himself.

            "But the doctor isn't here, Father," Louisa pointed out, her voice rising as they heard another cry.

            Georg shuddered at the sound but forced himself to remain calm in front of his children. "She's in good hands," he said.

            "Frau Schmidt and Liesl?" Louisa said, looking skeptical.

            "She's going to be fine," he insisted. "They both will be fine."

            "I hope Uncle Max comes back soon," Brigitta whispered.

            Georg looked over at the closed door, silently adding his own prayer that his friend would return.  If the doctor was there, then he knew his agitation would be lighter.

            The trio stood silently for a moment, each trying to say something to calm the others' nerves.

            "Mother is rather strong," Louisa commented at last. "She was the first one to climb her tree all the way to the top last year."

            Brigitta brightened at the memory. "And when we went swimming, she could stay under the water the longest."  She paused for a second, continuing her thought. "And didn't she hold that note for fifteen seconds? You remember, Louisa, Marta had asked her how long she could hold a note for? It was when we were practicing our song for the party." 

            "It was seventeen seconds," Louisa corrected. "We used Father's watch to time her, remember?"

            Georg smile. "Is that where my watch disappeared to?" he asked, and the girls nodded, slightly guilty looks on their faces.

            "It was Marta's idea," Brigitta said, and Georg found himself laughing lightly. 

"It's alright, girls," he said, finding himself getting lost in his own private memories on how Maria's inner strength amazed him. There were so many things she did left him in wonderment. Just witnessing her reactions to how her life was changing due to her pregnancy was a joy to have.  Another smile lit Georg's face; he didn't think he could ever get those 'firsts' out of his head.

            _"Darling," Georg called from inside his closet.  He held two ties in his hands and switched them against his neck, trying to make a decision.  "Which do you think goes best with this suit?"_

_            There was no response._

_            "Maria?" he asked, walking out and searching the room for her.  He walked into the bathroom, and found her sitting in front of her vanity mirror, trying to arrange her hair.  She sighed in frustration and looked up at him._

_            "I'm sorry, Georg," she asked, a tired smile crossing her face. "What did you say?"_

_            He remained silent, staring at her._

_            "Georg?" she asked again, moving her head quickly from side to side to catch his attention.  "Darling?"_

_            The Captain blinked. "Oh, forgive me," he said and chucked.  "Which tie do you think goes best with this suit?"_

_            She looked quickly between the two. "Neither," she decided, before returning to her mirror to resume her coiffure battle.  "The dark green one with the criss-cross pattern goes best with that suit."_

_            "Oh," he said and looked down at his two inadequate choices._

_            "You're not wearing a suit tonight, are you?" she asked, her left arm in what had to be an uncomfortable angle as she crossed over with her right arm to grab a comb.  "A suit to the ballet?"_

_            Georg looked up at her and his mouth dropped open. "No," he said meekly._

_            "Then why are you asking about the tie?" she asked._

_            "It's for tomorrow's meeting with Herr Elser."_

_            "I see," she said and looked at his reflection in her mirror.  "If you're not going to wear that suit to the ballet, then why are you wearing it now?"_

_            He looked down at his attire and then back up to meet her amused reflection.  "I was just seeing if it still fit," he replied and turned promptly out of the bathroom, Maria's light laughter following him._

_            He returned a few minutes later, dressed more formally and straightening his collar. Maria didn't seem to notice his return, and he stood in the doorway, silently watching as she applied a little blush to her cheeks._

You don't need any makeup, Maria_, he thought as his eyes traveled down her neck and back.  She was slightly turned, and he could see the rounding of her stomach.   His breath caught at the sight, and he ceased fussing with his collar and stared at her as she gracefully put on the finishing touches to her appearance.  He watched as she looked at her reflection and gave herself a half smile._

_            "You're stunning, Maria," he told her quietly.  To his surprise, she didn't jump at his sudden declaration.  She looked up at him in the mirror and smiled._

_            "I was wondering when you were going to say something," she mused and they laughed.  He walked over to her and knelt in front of her.  Bringing his hand up to caress her cheek, he winked at her._

_            "I could watch you get ready for hours," he whispered._

_            "But we'd never get anywhere," she said, leaning into his hand and kissing it._

_            He shrugged his shoulders. "What's wrong with that?"_

_            Her smile faded as she stared into his eyes.  His hand dropped to caress her rounded belly and he watched her cheeks redden. _

_            "I don't think radiant is the right word for you," he told her._

_            Maria smiled and reached over to kiss his cheek.  The small clock on the wall chimed, halting the natural progression of events that would have followed.  Georg looked up at her, raising his eyebrows.  "Shall we, Baroness?"_

_            She nodded. "I believe Marta has been ready all day," she remarked as Georg straightened up and reached his hand down to help her stand._

_            Accepting it, she started to stand but gasped suddenly and sat back down.  Alarmed, Georg knelt in front of her._

_            "What is it?" he asked, taking her other hand in his. "Are you alright?"_

_            Her mouth dropped open, but not in pain; her expression was one of wonderment.  She narrowed her eyes and gasped again._

_            "Maria?" he asked, his concern mounting._

_            Finally, she met his gaze and, to his relief, she smiled.  "Here," she whispered, taking one of his hands and placing it on her stomach.  After a moment, he felt a slight pulse under his hand.  Instantly knowing what it was, he glanced up and marveled at the look on Maria's face._

_            "Is that the…" she trailed as they felt it again._

_            Georg smiled up at her. "That's him," he answered, watching the tears form in Maria's eyes._

_            "Oh, my goodness," she gasped._

_            Reaching up with his other hand, he wiped a stray tear from her face. "You're going to ruin your makeup, Fräulein," he said softly to her.  He leaned over to kiss her cheek. "It's amazing, isn't it?"_

_            She met his gaze and nodded, too emotional to speak._

_            They remained there for a moment, reveling in the sensation of feeling their child.  The tiny pulses fluttered for a few seconds in one spot, then disappeared. Maria laughed lightly and took Georg's hand, bringing it to a spot slightly to the left from where it was before._

_            "He's a fast mover," Georg said, his smile broadening._

_            Maria laughed again; the sound was musical as it filled the air.  Georg leaned forward and kissed her stomach. "Running a marathon, are we?" he asked his child.  The pulses quickened._

_            "The baby knows your voice, Georg," Maria said, her voice filled with awe.  "He actually responded to you."_

_            Georg looked up at her, seeing the amazement in her eyes. "He has a lot of life in him," he whispered, reaching up to push a stray lock of hair behind her ear._

_            "Just like his father," Maria murmured, leaning down to kiss his cheek.  "I just can't believe how incredible this is. He's a miracle."_

_            Georg pulled her closer to him and kissed her lips gently. "Just like his mother," he whispered._

            "Father?" Louisa's voice brought him back to the present.  He snapped his eyes open and stared at her.

            "May we go back downstairs?" she asked.  He studied the girls and noted how anxious they were.

            He opened his mouth to answer when a loud noise from downstairs caught their attention.  They rushed over to the edge of the balcony, and saw the rest of the children run from the parlor.

            Swinging the door open, and followed by an older man carrying a small leather bag, was Max.

            Georg felt his shoulders sag in relief; something good had finally happened since the evening had begun.

            His friend, soaked completely but refusing to remove his coat, searched the foyer for a moment.  When his eyes landed on the Captain, he offered a tight smile.

            "Sorry for the delay, Georg," he said and nodded his head to the man at his side.

            "Up here," the Captain said and gestured to the room behind him.

            The second man, Dr. Kesler, walked briskly up the stairs.  As he reached the spot where Georg stood, he smiled comfortingly.  

"There's nothing to fear, Captain," he assured him.  "Nothing in her entire term has given me any reason to worry."

            He moved passed them and opened the door quickly.  Georg remained where he stood, part of him relived beyond words that the doctor had finally come.  The other part recoiled as the door shut behind the doctor, Maria's anguished cries muffled by the steady pour of the rain and low rumbling of the thunder.

To be continued…

**A/N**: The feeling of the baby move is in direct contradiction to Chapter 2 of _Eight on Wednesday. I'm stating that now as a disclaimer (and to do some more c.m.a.). All I can say is: artistic license. Maybe one day I'll go back and fix that other chapter, since it makes more sense, scientifically, for them to feel the baby move at this stage of her pregnancy, rather than what it was in the other story. Please forgive me! ~imnotacommittee_


	3. Chapter 3

Max walked up the stairs, and Georg caught him studying him carefully.  When he reached the top, Max cleared his throat and smiled as the lights flickered again.

            "I see the evening is rather uneventful," he remarked, his attempt at lightening the mood falling flat.  He looked over the balcony at the four remaining children, and then back up at his friend, flanked by two of his daughters.  "Why don't we all go downstairs?"

            Georg looked at Max as if seeing him for the first time.  Thunder rumbled outside, and he looked down at the girls, who stared back up to him in agreement with their uncle.

            Shaking his head, Georg smiled.  The presence of the doctor and what the surgeon had just told him calmed him slightly. He put his arms on Brigitta's shoulders. "You two go down," he told her, glancing up to nod to Louisa.

            "But you should come too, Father," Brigitta said softly. "There's nothing you can do."

            "I'm here if she needs me," he whispered and winked at the girl. "Please, go downstairs and stay with your brothers and sisters."

            Brigitta looked over at Louisa who reluctantly nodded.  The two girls retreated down the stairs, leaving the Captain alone with his thoughts and his unconventional best friend.

            Georg walked over to the door.  Placing his hand against the wood, he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.  "Which rule states that a man cannot be with his wife as she delivers their child?"

            Max chucked and shrugged. "And old aristocracy one, I believe," he suggested and watched the children return into the parlor.  "Do you know how far along she is?"

            Georg shook his head. "No one has come out of there since you left," he said. "From the sound of it, I would say she's pushing. But then, I have no idea."

            Max brightened. "It shouldn't be long now, then, Georg," he offered. "You'll be a father again in no time."

            Georg's mouth tightened.  "I know that first deliveries are usually long, but this has got to be a record."

            Max raised his eyebrows. "Oh, I don't know," he mused. "I distinctly remember Kurt taking his time, and he was the fourth."

            Georg nodded and smiled at the memory.  "I should just go inside.  They can't dismiss me from my own bedroom."

            Max walked over to his friend and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's not your bedroom right now, Captain," he said.

            Georg narrowed his eyes at him.  The sound of another cry ripped through him, and he pivoted quickly and reached out to the doorknob.  Max grabbed his arm and pulled it away.

            "Georg," he said firmly. "They'll get you if you're needed, and that is something you _don't_ want, isn't it?"

            The Captain closed his eyes tightly.  "She's so small," he whispered, images of what was happening on the other side of that door torturing him.  

            Max laughed, and Georg whipped his head up in anger.  

Upon seeing the Captain's indignant face, Max ceased his laughter and smiled at him. "I don't remember Agathe being an ox, Georg."

            Despite himself, Georg smiled at Max's attempts to calm him down. "No, she wasn't."

            "And aren't you always telling me that Maria is stronger than anyone you've ever met?"

Georg nodded, his eyes narrowing as he tried to focus on how strong his wife was, rather than letting his frustration at not being able to help her overcome him.  Unfortunately, he found himself losing that battle.  He sank to the floor.

_She must be terrified_, he thought, feeling the knot reform in his stomach.  He put his hand in his pocket and felt his face pale as he fingered the object inside.  Withdrawing it, he held it closer and examined the delicate pendant.  It was a small gold cross; an object meant to reassure and to bring inner strength.  He pressed it to his lips, finding himself in need of that assurance more than he ever had in his life.

            _The low calling of an owl roused Georg from a light sleep, and he lazily opened his eyes.  Moonlight soaked the bedroom, and he inhaled the fresh late August air.  A light breeze shifted the thin drapes over the door leading to the balcony. He absently noted that he and Maria had either neglected to close the door before they went to bed, or she had opened it sometime during the night._

_            Georg reached over for his wife, and was surprised to feel nothing but the pillow instead. Instantly alert, he shot up and looked around the room._

_            "Maria?" he whispered. Not hearing a response, he leaned forward, trying to see through the gossamer drapes.  Suddenly, a figure came partially into view and rested her hand onto the banister as she stood looking out onto the lake.  Smiling to himself, Georg got out of bed and wrapped his robe around him before going out to join her._

_            As he walked closer to the balcony, he paused and stood there, studying her silhouette through the sheer drapes.  Her back was to him and she stood still, watching the movements of the water.  Then she turned and he could see how round with child she was, and suddenly his breath seemed to leave his body._

_            Georg wasn't sure if he wanted to break the spell, yet he was compelled to join her in her late night – or was it early morning- thoughts.  As he watched her turn her back to him and gracefully rest her hands on the banister again, he opted for the latter.  Careful not to startle her, he cleared his throat softly.  She turned her head, and he heard her laugh._

_            "You're up early, Captain," she said, stepping towards him and pulling back the curtain.  _

_            Georg walked out onto the balcony and took her hands in his before kissing her forehead. "I was worried when I didn't feel you next to me," he murmured to her._

_            She sighed and leaned into him.  "I can no longer get comfortable," she admitted._

_            "You should wake me when you cannot sleep," he said, his hands traveling up to rub her arms soothingly._

_            "So you'll be tired all day too?" she asked._

_            "No," he leaned down so his lips were next to her ear. "So I can find ways of getting you tired."_

_            She laughed and wrapped her arms around him, bringing him even closer than before. He was slightly surprised by her lack of remark and how she chose sentiment over a retort._

_            "Just hold me," she whispered._

_            He hugged her closely to him for a long moment, savoring the feeling of how soft she was in his arms and how sweet her hair smelled.  He reached down to rest on her stomach.  There was a slight jerk beneath his hand._

_            "Are you keeping your mother awake?" he asked the child within.  He heard her laugh as she covered his hand with hers.  He looked up and stared into her eyes._

_            "You're breathtaking," he murmured to her._

_            "I'm bigger than the villa!" she protested, a tired smile lighting her face._

_            "You're the most beautiful I've ever seen you," he assured her, shifting so his hands caressed her shoulders.  She moaned in response and leaned her head against his chest._

_            "I almost believe you, Captain," she mumbled.  He smiled and pushed her closer to him so her head turned to rest completely against his shoulder.  He brought his one hands up to massage her neck while the other kneaded away the fatigue of her strained lower back._

_            "Maybe you should sit down," he suggested._

_            She responded by holding him closer. "I'm fine," she said to him.  "I don't want this moment to end."_

_            They stood like that for a long while, letting the moonlight cover them and the comforting sounds of the night fill the air.  Georg felt that he would be content to stay there with her for the rest of the day.  Just standing there with her and their child between them, he felt energized and alive.  He closed his eyes and listened to the comforting sound of her soft breathing.  _

_            He felt her shudder beneath him, and he withdrew to see her shivering a little. "Let's go back inside," he suggested. She offered no resistance as he took her hand and led her back into the room.  He switched on the lamp on the nightstand as he guided her to sit on the bed._

_            "What is it, Georg?" she asked, staring at him in confusion._

_            He leaned forward and kissed her lips.  "Close your eyes," he told her._

_            Before she did, she gazed at him in suspicion._

_            "Trust me," he said.  She shook her head as she obeyed.  Georg walked over to the bureau and opened the top drawer._

_            "What are you doing?" she asked, still seated._

_            "Patience, Fräulein," he told her, and they laughed.  He found what he was looking for and returned to her.  Sitting on the bed next to her, he placed a small box in her hands._

_            "I had wanted to give this to you for our anniversary, but I think now is a good time," he explained._

_            She opened her eyes and looked down at the present.  "Georg," she started, but smiled as he shook his head._

_            "Open it," he instructed._

_            She laughed as she removed the paper covering the small box and opened it.  Her mouth dropped slightly as she picked up the delicate cross that was resting within.  Holding it up in the air, she looked up and met his gaze._

_            "You'll forgive me for being overly sentimental," he started. "But I wanted to show you how much you've given me over the last year and three months; much more than what can be seen."_

_            A loving smile formed on her face. "Oh, Georg," she murmured and hugged him to her.  "I love you."_

_            When they separated, he took the necklace from her and unhitched the clasp.  She leaned forward as he placed it around her neck.  Once he had fastened it, she leaned back and sighed happily.  Georg studied the cross as it lay against her throat, the moonlight giving it a fuzzy sparkle.  He looked up to see her watching him._

_            "I love you too," he whispered as he leaned in to kiss her. They lay down onto the bed, each falling into a peaceful sleep._

            "Shall I go downstairs and make us some drinks?" Max offered, running his hand absently along the railing.

            Sitting against the wall next to the door, the Captain shook his head as he continued to stare blankly out the window.  The wind hadn't died down, and the rain seemed to increase.  The thunder and lighting were practically on top of one another, each following the other within seconds.

            "This is some storm," Max commented.

            Georg looked over at his friend and nodded. "Thank you for getting Dr. Kesler," he said. "I feel more confident now that he's here."

            Max laughed aloud. "If you feel more confident, I'd hate to see you a nervous wreck."

            Georg drew his lips together in a tight line, at first angered by his friend's constant barrage of jokes.  As he looked at him, he couldn't help but feel thankful for Max's insistence on trying to make him feel better.

            "Why don't you go and get yourself a drink, Max?" he said. "There's no reason for you not to."

            The other shook his head. "I just thought of one," he said. "If I leave, there's no one to prevent you from barging into that room and making a spectacle out of yourself."

            "I would just be there for her," Georg whispered.  "She needs me."

            Max shrugged. "Personally, I don't care if you go in or not.  But Frau Schmidt will have my head if I let you in there, and I know better than to cross her."

            Maria let out another cry, and Georg buried his head in his hands.  The sound was weaker than before; she was getting tired.

            The silence that followed it was just as tormenting.

            "Isn't she late?" Max asked after a moment.

            Georg looked up at him.  "A week."

            "Somehow, it doesn't surprise me that she's giving birth in the middle of the Storm of the Century," Max said.  "She always does things so grandly, doesn't she?"

            Georg smiled and looked up at the ceiling.  Exhaling slowly, he shook his head. "If I had known the day was going to end up like this, I…"

            "You what?" Max asked.

            "I would have made sure we could get the doctor."

            "But he's here now, Georg," Max pointed out.  "It's a little unconventional, but there really is nothing to worry about, and you know that."

            Georg glared at him. "This may not be the first time I've gone through this, but Maria's never experienced it before," he said hotly just as another scream made the hairs on the back of his neck shoot up.  He rose abruptly and stood poised in front of the door.

            "Georg," Max said lowly, and he turned to see his friend staring at him. "You know how it's done."

            "Damn propriety," Georg said, a dangerous tint to his voice as he leaned his head against the door with a loud thud.

            "It may be, but it's best that you're not in there," Max said. "Are you really prepared to see her like that?"

            The Captain glared at him. "It's not about what I'm prepared for, Max," he said. "She needs me."

            "A birthing room is no place for the father, I'm told," Max said.  "I've heard grown men have fainted at the sight of a child being born."

            "Stop trying to cheer me up, Max," Georg growled.

            Max opened his mouth to reply, but seeing the glint in his friend's eyes, he remained silent.

            Georg sighed, trying desperately to push the feelings of frustrated agitation out of his body, but failing miserably.  With all the strength he could muster, he turned away from the door and walked towards the banister.  He looked over down the foyer in the direction of the room where the rest of his children sat, fighting their own fear.  He exhaled slowly, hoping that the evening would end conventionally, even it hadn't begun that way.

            _Georg and Max dashed from the car to the front door of the villa, unable to escape getting thoroughly drenched as the rain pounded down upon them.  The sky had been darkening all day, and the heavens had chosen to open up the precise moment the pair had pulled into the driveway. _

_            Georg flung the door open and the two ran inside._

_            "It couldn't have waited a _minute_ longer, could it?" Max asked, an air of irritation in his voice as he brushed off his coat_

_Georg opened his mouth to reply when the sound of running from above caused them both to look upstairs.  They looked up to see Friedrich and Louisa leaning over the balcony near his bedroom. _

_            "Father!" Louisa shouted.  "It's Mother—"_

_            Georg never heard the rest of his daughter's sentence.  Immediately, he dropped his briefcase onto the floor and all but flew up the stairs to his children.  Running past them, he swung the door open to the master bedroom and entered. _

_            Sitting on the bed, a blanket drawn up to her waist and shadowed by a fussing Frau Schmidt, was Maria.  Scattered about the bed were the rest of the children, most of them failing miserably at hiding their fear.  Liesl, fanning Maria's glistening face, was the only calm one of the group._

_            Georg studied his wife for a moment.  Her eyes were closed, and she exhaled slowly.  She seemed remarkably calm.  However, when her eyes opened and she saw him, panic instantly covered her face._

_            "Georg!" she breathed.  "The baby!"_

_            He smiled and walked over to her.  Kurt and Marta scooted out of the way to allow him to sit next to their mother._

_            "The baby is finally deciding to join us," he said, taking her hands. "How long have you been here, Maria?"_

_            She shook her head. "Forever."_

_            Laughing for the sake of it, Georg looked up at his housekeeper._

_            "For about an hour, Sir," Frau Schmidt answered.  "She was complaining of stomach cramps all afternoon—"_

_            "All afternoon?" he repeated, returning his gaze to Maria and staring at her.  "Darling, I was only gone for a little over two hours.  Why didn't you say something before?"_

_            She shook her head again. "I didn't know what it was," she said defensively. "It wasn't until I—"_

_            Georg's stomach dropped. "You what?"_

_            Whether she would have answered him or not, he never found out, as another contraction seized her body and she shut her eyes tightly.  Georg clenched his jaw as he squeezed her hands.  "Just breathe, Maria," he whispered._

_            She opened her eyes and gave him what he swore was an angry glare of indignation, but it passed as she re-shut her eyes.  As the contraction ended, she exhaled again, and leaned her head against the back of the bed._

_            He looked over at Liesl, still in need of knowing what had led his wife to delivering their child that night.  "What happened an hour ago?" he asked her._

_            Liesl looked over at Maria, wondering if she should answer._

_            "Please?" the Captain asked again, tightening his grasp on Maria's hands._

_            "She just sank to her knees in the parlor," his daughter told him.  "She made a funny sound and suddenly, she was on the floor."_

_            "We couldn't get a hold of the doctor," Frau Schmidt explained. "We've been calling every few minutes."_

_            Georg barely heard her as he stared at his wife. "Did you hurt yourself when you fell?"_

_            She shook her head. "No, it just felt as if something, uh...became lose."_

_            "She fell in a puddle," Gretl said, and Georg's stomach tightened even more as he turned to look at his youngest children. _

_            "Franz had to help get her upstairs," Marta chimed in._

_            "Please don't say that I was too heavy," Maria muttered, and Georg, forgetting his fear at the thought of his wife near collapsing, smiled at her wry spirit.  He looked over at her and found her staring at the ceiling._

_            "I should have been here for you," he murmured._

_            She smiled. "So you'd be panicked that much longer?" she asked, reaching up to take his face in her hands. "Please don't punish yourself, darling."_

_            He opened his mouth to reply, but was silenced by a clasp of thunder which startled everyone as the rain pounded the window.    _

_"Wonderful," the Captain muttered.  He looked around the room and found Max standing respectfully in the entrance to the room._

_            Reading the request his friend couldn't voice, Max smiled at them. "I shall be back post haste with the doctor," he said and vanished._

_            "In this storm?" Maria asked, staring at the spot where Max had once stood and struggling to lean forward.  "It's too dangerous!"_

_            Georg leaned over to kiss her forehead, pushing her back to rest against the headboard. "Don't worry about Max.  He'll be fine."_

_            "This is all wrong," she whispered._

_            "It'll be alright, Maria," he tried to assure her.  "You can do anything."_

_            She looked over his shoulder.  "The children," she said and shook her head._

_            "Yes, the children," he repeated and turned to them.  They all looked terribly uncomfortable at the sight of their mother in pain. He smiled at them.  "I think it's time for you to all go downstairs."_

_            They offered no resistance, and scrambled out of the room. Liesl remained; she was eager to help in any way she could._

_            "You too, Captain," a voice said above them.  He turned and saw Frau Schmidt standing at the foot of the bed, her expression bearing no rebuke._

_            Georg's mouth dropped open to reply, and he looked down at Maria, who also looked as if she thought unfavorably of the idea._

_            Her eyes locked with his. "I don't want you to go," she whispered, tightening her hold on his hands._

_            "Neither do I," he said._

_            "This is no place for a husband to be," Frau Schmidt said with authority.  "You remember how this is done, Captain."_

_            "Yes, but times have—"_

_            "This is not your place, Captain," the woman said. "I'm afraid I have to insist."_

_            He looked down again at Maria and tried to smile. "Bully," he whispered, and she laughed._

_            Maria stared up at him, her laughter fading away as she truly thought of him not being with her.  Her chin started to tremble, but she shook her head and shoved the fear out of her demeanor._

_             "It'll be alright," she said. "Go, Georg. I'll be fine; we'll _both_ be fine."   _

_He gazed at her, his eyes filled with doubt at her declaration._

_            She offered a tense smile.  "I can do this," she said with bravado.  "It isn't so bad, you know."_

_            He gave her side-ways glance, about to comment that the real work hadn't started yet, but the unwavering look in her eyes silenced him.  He stared at her for a moment, touched that she was trying to be brave for him. _

_"You _can_ do it," he said and leaned his head closer to her. "But I can still worry about you, can't I?"_

_            "It's alright, Georg," she said.  "I don't want to have you fussing over…" She trailed and inhaled sharply as another contraction took over her, and she closed her eyes._

_            "Breathe, Maria. Don't fight it," he said, returning the strong grip on her hands.  "It will only hurt worse if you fight it."_

_            "She knows that, Captain," Frau Schmidt's voice startled him.  He looked up to see her staring at him expectantly. _

_He nodded, returning his gaze to his wife as she breathed her way through the discomfort.  He hated the thought of leaving her, alone as she did one of the hardest things she would ever have to do.  Despite his growing panic, he admired her determination to hide her fear and pain._

_"Captain –"_

_"In a moment," he snapped at his housekeeper, keeping his gaze locked on his wife's face._

_            Maria opened her eyes and exhaled slowly as the contraction left her.  "That one was stronger," she said, sounding a bit surprised.  She looked at him. "You go; the children are worried sick."_

_            "They're not the only ones," he whispered. Frustration soon replaced his anxiety; he could think of no good reason to leave other than the outdated and nearly barbaric tradition of a man forced to wait helplessly as his wife risked her life to bring another into the world._

_            She reached up to stroke his cheek. Their gazes held for a moment.  "I can do this," she said again, but her eyes betrayed her own distress._

_            Georg resolved to push his fear and aggravation aside and kissed her again in assurance.  "You'll be fine," he murmured into her ear as he tightened his arms around her._

_            When they parted, she smiled at him.  She reached up over her neck and unlatched the small cross around her neck.  His mouth dropped as she put it into his hands._

_            "You need this," she told him, her voice catching, but she set her chin bravely._

_            "Maria," he started, but the look on her face silenced him._

_            "Pray for us," she said, her eyes locking with his._

_            "You know I will," he said vehemently and grabbed her face in his hands, kissing her again._

_            "I love you," she said when they parted._

_            "I love you too," he told her.  He stood up before she could see his fear for her intensify.  He gave Liesl a pleading look as he headed to the door.  Before he left, he turned and looked one last time at Maria, who was almost convincing in her valiant demeanor. _

_            "Until he's here," he said, and with a heavy heart, he left._

To be concluded…


	4. Chatper 4 end

            Georg stared down at the parlor, where he could hear the children.  Their voices nearly calmed him. "Why did I listen to her?" he whispered.

            "I'm sorry?" Max asked.

            "I should have stayed in there," Georg said, more to himself. "She didn't want me to worry, but she's never done this before; she –"

            "This is how it's done, Georg, and you know it," Max said. "Who was with Agathe when Liesl was born?"

            "Her mother," Georg said and his frown deepened. "Maria's mother is…"

            "Stop that, Georg," Max said firmly.

            The Captain's eyes narrowed as he tried keep his thoughts positive. He shivered.  "Why is it so much harder this time, Max?"        

"I have no idea," the other answered. Georg turned to see his friend watching him. "I would think this would be easier for you; you've been through this seven times before."

            Georg shook his head.  "It's always nerve-wracking," he confessed. "With each one, I was petrified for both Agathe and the baby."

            "But they were always fine, Georg," Max said.  He remained silent for a moment. "Just as Maria and this baby will be. You have to have faith."

            Georg nodded, again feeling the cross in his pocket. He cast a look up at the ceiling, wondering if Maria was being watched over. Another yell caused him to set his jaw in barely contained panic.  He turned to look over the foyer again, his wrists tightly clenched over the banister.  

"This is ridiculous," he said.

            "I don't think Maria would agree with that," Max mused.

            The Captain turned and stood very close to his friend. "You're not helping, Max," he growled.

The thunder rumbled outside, and Georg absently noted that it was getting quieter.  Max took a few steps towards the window. 

"The storm is leaving."

            Georg followed his friend's gaze.  "That's one good thing," he muttered.

            "There's another good thing going on in that room, Georg," Max said. "You know she'll be fine.  The doctor has told you repeatedly that there's nothing to be worried about."

            "Anything can happen," Georg said.

            "I thought you were trying to be more optimistic," Max commented.

            Georg looked over at the door. "I'm relapsing," he said, feeling his blood begin to pound in his head.

            Maria cried out again, and he slammed his hand down on the banister, cursing loudly.

            "Georg!" Max gasped, trying to hide his smile at the explicative.  He looked anxiously down at the parlor where the children were sitting.

            "What the hell do you expect me to do, Max, when she's in there?" Georg asked through clenched teeth, "She's never done this before. She doesn't know if everything is alright, and God knows how much longer she has to…"  He trailed, unable to continue.

            "She's fine, Georg," Max insisted. "Would you rather hear nothing at all?  At _least_ you know she's…"

            Georg stepped closer to his friend and looked him in the eyes, his shoulders rigid with tension. Before he could reply, another scream pierced the air. 

            "_Georg!"                           _

            Max barely had time to move to the side as Georg rushed past him to the door.  Not hesitating, he swung the door open and ran inside.  Almost immediately, he nearly collided with Liesl, who had been exiting to find him.

            He put his hands on his daughter's shoulders. "Liesl?" he asked, his throat tight.

            She smiled at him.  "She's tired," she said and turned to guide him into the room.  "But she's fine."

            They walked over to the bed, and Georg cleared his throat.

            Frau Schmidt looked up and scowled at him.  "She was adamant, Captain," she said, clearly not approving of having an unnecessary man present during a birth.  Dr. Kesler, blocking Georg's view of the bed, turned and nodded at him.

            "Quite adamant, Captain," he affirmed.

            Barely hearing them, Georg walked over and sat on the chair that had been placed beside the bed, his breath catching as he studied Maria.  While he had seen Agathe almost immediately after the birth of each of his children, he had never seen a woman in active labor before.  It didn't help his nerves that Maria would be his introduction to the sight.  Sweat was soaking her face, and her eyes were closed, not with pain, but with fatigue.  She was breathing hard and didn't seem to have an ounce of energy left.

            "Maria," he said to her.

            She opened her eyes slowly, and moved her head to the sound of his voice.  A faint smile of disbelief graced her face, and he felt a silly grin plaster his. 

            "You're here," she whispered.

            "Forgive me for not being here sooner," he said as he brushed some hair away from her face.

            "Georg," she breathed, her smile vanishing. "I'm so sorry…"

            He frowned. "Sorry?"

            Tears filled her eyes. "I thought I could do this," she started. "I didn't want you to worry. But I…. this is…"

            He put his finger to her lips and made a gentle silencing sound. "You know better than to try to stop me from worrying about you."

            She shook her head. "I'm so happy you're here," she said, choking back a sob.

            "Where else would I possibly be?" he asked her, leaning down to kiss her lips gently.

"Here, Father," he heard Liesl say behind him as a damp cloth came into his field of vision.

            "If you _must_ be here, then make yourself useful, Captain," Frau Schmidt instructed.

            Georg took the cloth and dabbed Maria's forehead.

            "I'm so tired," she confessed. "I can't keep doing this."

            "You don't have that much longer," he said, glancing over at the doctor for confirmation.  The other man nodded quickly, and Georg felt some of the tension leave his body at the gesture.  He looked down at Maria again.  "You can keep going for a little longer, right?"      

            She opened her mouth to reply, but her face contorted in pain as a contraction took grip of her.  She groaned in surprise; she seemed to have forgotten what was happening to her the moment she saw her husband sitting next to her.  Liesl ran over to the other side of the bed, hoisting Maria's leg to a bent position and sliding her other arm under her mother's back.

            "You can take my place, Captain," Frau Schmidt said, cocking her head to Liesl.  "Position her leg as Liesl has done on the other side and help her sit up so she can push."

            Georg made no response; he couldn't take his eyes away from Maria as she gulped in air, as if she couldn't get enough into her lungs. 

            "Captain!" the older woman exclaimed, irritated.

            Georg's head snapped around. "Yes?"

            "Please try to be useful and help your wife sit up so she can deliver this child tonight!" the woman instructed.  

Georg stared at her for a moment, not understanding.  He looked over at his daughter, who smiled sympathetically at him.

"She _is_ a bully," Maria muttered.  

            "Help her to sit up and hold her leg, Father," Liesl said, more gently than the housekeeper. "It's time for her to push again." 

Georg nodded and immediately obeyed.  Together, the pair pushed Maria up to sit.

"I feel like I've been pushing forever," Maria gasped.

            "Just a few more should do it," the doctor said as Maria bore down.     "I need you to push harder, Maria." 

            She hung her head lowly as she yelled out and tried to comply. 

            "Push _harder_, Maria!" the doctor instructed.

            "_You_ try pushing harder!" she yelled and inhaled.  Georg looked from his wife's sweating profile to the doctor's calm visage and back again.  He felt anxiety fill him as a high pitched moan escaped from her throat.

            "Okay, stop!" Dr. Kesler said. Maria exhaled loudly and fell back onto the bed, her entire body going slack.

            Georg, stared down at her, worried at how tired she looked. "How much longer does she have to do this?"

            "As long as it takes, Captain," Frau Schmidt replied. "You remember—"

            "Do _not_ mention Kurt!" Maria said lowly as she gasped for air.  "I will _not be able to handle seven hours of this."_

            In spite of the moment, the housekeeper laughed. "It shouldn't be that much longer, Baroness."

            "Now you're lying to me," Maria moaned in exasperation. 

            "He'll be here before you know it, Maria," Georg said softly to her.

            "What makes you so sure it's a boy?" Liesl asked.

            "Because he talks to my stomach more than I do," Maria offered, trying to smile.  She sighed and tried to calm her breathing. "How did Agathe do this seven times?"

            Georg laughed.  "You're doing fine, darling," he told her.

            She looked over at him.  "You just got here," she snapped. "How would you know?"

            Georg stared at her in shock.  He looked up at Liesl, who shook her head in defeat.

            "She's _really_ tired, Father," she told him.

            Georg looked back down at Maria, whose eyes were staring back up at him with exhaustion.

            "I'm sorry," she whispered.

            Unsure as to what to say, Georg just smiled and nodded.  She tried to reach up for him, but another contraction prevented her from completely apologizing.  

            "Don't push yet Maria," the doctor said urgently.  He stuck his hand out to Frau Schmidt, who handed an instrument to him.  Georg's eyes widened for a second but then whipped his attention back to Maria, who screamed sharply in protest.

            "_Don't_ push, Maria!" Dr. Kesler repeated.

            "Stop yelling at me!" she cried and closed her eyes in agony.  "I have to, I can't…. I need…"

            "_Maria, stop it_!" the doctor shouted, reaching up and pressing on her stomach.  "Just a few seconds… the baby…"

            "What about the baby?" Georg asked, his face paling as Maria opened her eyes and locked with his.  His heart tightened at the pain he saw on her face.  He quickly looked down at the foot of the bed.

            "The baby decided to go back up a little bit," the doctor explained, unnervingly calm.

            "What!?" Georg gasped and looked back to Maria.  She twisted towards him, gritting her teeth and trying not to yell out.  Tears streamed down her cheeks, and Georg was beginning to realize why Frau Schmidt hadn't wanted him in the room.     

He stole a glance back over at the doctor. "Will everything be alright?"

            The other nodded. "The baby's just making his mother work, that's all," he commented.  Georg glanced down as Maria closed her eyes and choked out an exhausted sob as the contraction left her.

            "Why isn't he doing what he's supposed to?" she moaned.

            Before he could stop himself, Georg said, "Because he's your child?"

            Her eyes flew open.

            "Forgive me," he said quickly, taking a cold cloth to her forehead. "I'll be quiet."

            "That's it," he heard the doctor say, but his eyes remained locked with Maria's. He could tell her strength was evaporating, and his heart broke to see her looking so drained. She barely had time to catch her breath when another contraction came and she groaned.

            "Sit her up!" Frau Schmidt instructed.

            "Can I push _now_?" Maria asked weakly as Georg and Liesl supported her.

            "Now would be good, Baroness," the older woman answered and Maria inhaled and bore down.  The doctor's slow countdown seemed an eternity as Georg watched Maria's face tighten with the effort.  The interval finally ended, and she yelled in release as she relaxed in their arms.

            "Keep her sitting up," the doctor instructed. "I can see the head.  One more push should get the shoulders out." 

            "The last time you said 'one more push,' he went backwards," Maria snapped, rolling her head close to Georg.  She reached out and grabbed his hand.

            "You're doing it," he whispered to her, returning the fierce grip she had on his hand.  He kissed her cheek.  "Just a little more."

            "I can't," she confessed. "This is too… oh…not again…"

            "Push _hard_, Maria!" the doctor told her.  Georg and Liesl sat further on the bed, putting all of their weight behind Maria so she could use all of her energy to push.

            Midway through the doctor's count, Maria sobbed loudly and shrunk into Liesl and Georg's arms. "Please stop," she cried.  "I can't. I can't do it anymore."

            "Yes you can, Maria," Doctor Kesler said.

            "No."

            "You don't have a choice."

            She looked over at Georg. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

            He kissed her forehead. "You're almost there, Maria. The baby's almost here," he said, smiling in encouragement to her. He brought her hand up to his lips. "You can do this."

            "It's almost over, Mother," Liesl offered.

            Maria shook her head, staring in defeat at Georg. "_You_ do it," she told him.

            "If I could, believe me, I would," he assured her. "But this is something you alone have to do."

            She cried harder as the contraction tightened around her.

            "Maria, you need to push," the doctor told her.  "You can't stop now."

            "She's exhausted," Frau Schmidt said, sympathy softening her face.

            Georg, trying to give Maria the energy she needed, smiled at her.  "Remember how angry you got with me when I said the pretzel vendor was flirting with you?"

            Maria looked up at him as if he was crazy.

            "I still can't believe how brazen that man was," he continued, and he heard Frau Schmidt try not to laugh.  "I wanted to punch him."

            Maria's eyes flared. "You're going to bring this up _now?" she asked, her words barely escaping her tight throat._

            He nodded, getting more energized. "And you didn't think anything of it!" he accused. "You were perfectly willing to let that man act like a shameless flirt."

            "Georg, you can be such… a… pigheaded…overprotective…brutish…ow!"  Maria cried out as she remembered the contraction gripping her body.

            "_Push!_" they all chorused around her.

            With renewed energy, Maria squeezed her eyes tight and bore down harder than she had the entire night.  Her piercing scream filled the room as the eighth von Trapp child finally made his way into the world.  

Georg's mouth dropped open as he watched the doctor reach up and pull the baby safely into his arms. Liesl and Georg slowly set Maria down to rest onto the sheets, and Georg stared, mystified, at his newest child. He had never before witnessed a life entering the world.

            The silence filling the room was deafening.  Georg watched as Dr. Kesler and Frau Schmidt fussed over the infant, who had yet to make a sound.

            Georg looked over at Maria and saw her melted into the pillows, her mouth gaping open and sweat soaking her face. She was breathing lowly, as if even that took more energy than she possessed at the moment.  She stared straight up, not seeing anything as her body, still in shock from what it had just been through, lay motionless on the bed.  He stared down at her, amazed at what he had just seen her do.

            The doctor turned the baby over and patted the infant's back.  After a tense moment, the shrill cry of the newborn filled the air.

            Instantly revived by the sound, Maria gasped and blinked several times.  She turned her head to Georg, and stared at him.  "Georg?" she breathed.

            The Captain leaned down to her, a huge grin spreading across his face and tears welling in his eyes.  "You did it," he whispered to her.

            "A boy, Captain, Baroness!" Frau Schmidt declared.

            "A boy?" Maria repeated, a smile forming on her face.  Georg took her hand in both of his and kissed her cheek.

            "A boy," he answered, his throat too tight to say anything more.  Their child's piercing scream filled the room, and Georg was sure he had never heard a more beautiful sound before.

            "Is he alright?" Maria breathed, her eyes bright.

            "His lungs work," Dr. Kesler commented above the din.  "Yes, Maria, he's completely healthy, thank God."  He and Frau Schmidt cleaned the baby and wrapped him in a small blanket.  The latter held the infant for a moment and smiled to herself.  She walked over and placed him at Maria's side.

            "Your son, Baroness, Captain," she declared, beaming at the couple, who were too emotional to speak.  The housekeeper looked up at Liesl, who also bore a radiant smile as she wiped tears from her eyes.

            The baby, once cleaned and warm, stopped crying and stared up at his mother, weary from his ordeal. He blinked several times, and Maria found herself unable to take her eyes off her child.

            "Hello," Maria murmured to her son.  "I have been waiting forever to meet you."

            Frau Schmidt smiled warmly at the sight.  She looked over at the doctor, who was finishing up at the end of the bed, taking care of the afterbirth.  Once he was assured that both Maria and the baby were completely healthy, he looked over and nodded at Frau Schmidt.

            "Thank the Lord," he stated. "Everyone is fine."

            The housekeeper nodded and smiled over at the trio on the bed. Turning back to the doctor, she grabbed some soiled linens. "Let me get you something to drink, Doctor."

            Liesl inhaled deeply and wiped her forehead, watching the doctor and Frau Schmidt leave.  She picked up some more sheets and towels and looked over at her parents and youngest sibling.

            "Friedrich and Kurt will be pleased that there's finally another boy," she commented.  Georg looked up at her and her breath caught at the expression she saw on his face.  It had been years since she had seen such pure elation in his eyes.

            "I'll go tell everyone," she said, wanting to give her parents a moment alone with their son.

            Georg rose and walked over to her.  He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly to him.  "Thank you, Liesl," he whispered.

            She returned the fierceness of the embrace.  "I love you, Father."

            He pulled back, and she was surprised to see the moisture in his eyes. "And I you, Liesl," he said.

            She hugged him again and looked over at Maria, who was still staring in awe at the baby.  She opened her mouth to say good-bye, but smiled instead and started to leave.

            "Liesl?" Maria's voice sounded peaceful.

            The girl turned and saw her mother looking up at her with a tear stained smile.

            "I couldn't have done this without you," Maria said, her voice tight. "Thank you so much for everything."

            "It was the least I could do, Mother," she said and smiled brightly. "Now, I'll go tell Friedrich and Kurt that they're no longer the only boys in the family."

            Georg shut the door behind her and walked over to the bed.  He sat next to Maria and reached down to stroke the baby's face.

            "I can't believe he's here," Maria whispered, studying her son's fingers.

            "He's so tiny," Georg commented and smiled at how the baby curled his hand tightly around Maria's finger.

            "He didn't seem so tiny a few minutes ago," Maria said and she looked up at her husband for the first time since the baby had been placed next to her.  His heart filled at the joy he saw in her eyes.

            "You were wonderful, Maria," he told her and leaned over to kiss her forehead.

            "I'm sorry for snapping at you," she said and sighed.

            He shook his head. "I must admit," he started, "that I wasn't prepared to see you like that."

            Her cheeks reddened. "I can't believe you never were there for the births of any of the children," she thought aloud. "Agathe didn't mind…"

            "It was a different time, Maria," he told her. "But I was there immediately afterwards."

            He studied her. "I'm glad I was here for you, though," he whispered. "Even if you called me overprotective and brutish."

            "I did?" Maria's eyebrows knitted closer together.

            Georg laughed and studied her tired face. "How are you feeling now?"

            "Tired but wide awake at the same time," she said. "Does that make sense?"

            He nodded. "Perfect sense."

            She sighed happily and reached up to caress his cheek. "You were right," she said.

            "Right?"

            "I love him more than I thought I could," she whispered and looked back down at her son.  Georg reached over to rub the infant's head, and felt Maria's hand gently stroke his cheek.  Her touch was warm and soft, and the Captain felt a sense of peace wash over him.  He leaned into her hand and kissed her palm.

            "Hello, Master von Trapp," Georg murmured to his son, kissing the infant's cheek delicately.  The baby's eyes looked upward for an instant at the new sensation, and then they immediately closed.  Maria laughed.

            "Stefan's had quite an adventurous day," she whispered, looking up to meet Georg's gaze.

            His heart warmed at the tears glistening in her eyes.

            "Yes," he said. "Stefan and his mother are entitled to have a little rest."

            Maria studied her husband. "As does his father," she commented with a soft laugh. 

            Georg sighed. "I hate feeling so helpless," he confessed.

            "I know," she said.  "But you were wonderful.  Thank you for being so…"

            "Overprotective and brutish?"

            She laughed again. "More like sweet and supportive."

            "It was the least I could do," he said, leaning over to kiss her cheek, suddenly too emotional to say anything more.  

The trio lay there on the bed, all completely content in the serene atmosphere as the storm faded away outside, leaving a clear, moonlit sky. Stefan's parents were both lost in the loving thoughts of how complete their lives were now that he had finally joined them. 

            _A faint tapping noise caught Georg's attention.  He stopped shaving and placed the blade onto the bathroom sink, seeing, in the mirror, his wife standing in the doorframe.  She was tapping her foot with an air of mock impatience._

_            "Is there something I can do for you, Fräulein?" he asked._

_            "You said you'd tell me," she stated._

_            "Tell you what?"_

_            "Which names you had thought of for the baby," she said._

_            Georg laughed. "Right now?"_

_            "You said you'd tell me when we were home and if I had eaten my lunch," she said, crossing her arms and wearing an expression that could easily be interpreted as indignation. "Remember? When we were in the café, after we had picked up Marta's birthday present?"_

_            He laughed harder. "May I finish shaving first?" he asked, picking up the blade._

_            He saw a flash cross her eyes.  "May I help you finish?" she asked, her voice an octave lower._

_            Georg whirled around to stop her from attempting to seize the blade from him.  "Has your technique improved since __Paris__?" he asked with feigned apprehension._

_            "I don't know," she started, walking slowly towards him. "You're the expert.  You tell me."_

_            Georg scanned her once over and narrowed his eyes at her in calculation. "I'd say you're picking up on a thing or two."  He turned back to the mirror and finished his final stroke up his cheek before she could get to the blade._

_            "Oh, really," she said and walked up behind him.  She reached past him and grabbed a damp cloth.  Her one hand resting on his shoulder for balance, she reached up and wiped some shaving cream from his cheek.  As she brought the cloth down to rinse it off, she rubbed her other hand along his back, making his skin tingle beneath the thin material of his night attire._

_            He slowly turned to face her as she brought the cloth back up to wash his face.  He watched her expression as she gently wiped the remaining cream off his face before leaning over to kiss her._

_            Surprising him, she backed away._

_            "You promised," she insisted, trying to prevent her chin from trembling with amusement as he scowled._

_            "You shouldn't tease me like that, Fräulein," he said lowly, refusing to let her get any further away.  He grabbed her around the waist._

_            "And you shouldn't strike a bargain and not follow through," she said, not even bothering to attempt escaping his strong hold on her.  He heard her sigh and knew that in a matter of moments, all thoughts of baby names would be driven from her mind._

_            "Oh, I can follow through," he whispered into her ear, and she laughed huskily. _

_            "You're avoiding the subject, Captain," she said, wrapping her arms around him. "You promised –"_

_            "I promise to tell you later," he finished, breathing in and losing himself in how sweet was.  "Stefan can wait."_

_            "Stefan?" she asked, pulling back to look at him._

_            Georg sighed and cupped her face in his hands. "Either Stefan for a boy and Rosemund for a girl."_

_            She smiled. "Stefan," she repeated. "I like that."_

_            He lowered his arms to wrap around her waist again. "What about Rosemund?" he asked. "If it's a girl?"_

_            She smiled. "I like Stefan," she said. "If it's a girl, we'll think of something."_

_            He smiled back at her and brought his lips to hers.  The kiss was gentle, sweet, and full of promise.  He heard her moan lightly and when they parted, she sighed and rested her head on his chest.  He reached up and rubbed her back._

_            "Shall we go to bed, Baroness?" he whispered._

_            She nodded and kissed his cheek. As they walked over to the bed, she paused.  He turned and looked at her. _

_"What is it?" he asked._

_            She shook her head.  "You're really wonderful, Georg," she told him, her eyes shining.  "I don't seem to have a care in the world, not even wondering what to name our child."_

_            He grinned at her. "It's my job to make you happy," he said._

_            "Well, you certainly are going above and beyond the call of duty," she said as he helped her into the bed.  He walked around to the other side and climbed in next to her.  Lying down, she rested her head on his shoulder, and he reached over to cup her cheek in his hand._

_            "Does that mean I get something for my efforts?" he asked, leaning closer to her. "A medal of honor, perhaps?"_

_            She laughed. "Don't you think you've gotten enough?" she asked, coyly playing with his hair._

_            He smiled and reached down to rub her stomach.  "More than you'll ever know."_

Fin

**A/N:** To answer the question many have asked: how did they know it's a boy?  They don't know.  I drew from my personal experiences when my co-workers and sister-in-law were pregnant. For practically all of them, I had a gut feeling what the baby was going to be, and I'd say I was right about 85% of the time. I thought that everyone had those gut feelings, but my mother just told me that they don't. Oh, well.  

Anyway, another reason is that I don't really care to refer to a pre-born child as "it." That never sat right with me, and I figured the von Trapps would call their child 'he' or 'she' before they would use 'it.' 

Also, this story is set in the same 'universe' as _Eight on Wednesday._ That story takes place rather early in Maria's pregnancy, and there are many discussions involving the mystery of the child's gender. I thought to do the same thing here would have been repetitive, and we all know that annoys the Captain to no end (to paraphrase Jelpy, there).

So, they don't know which gender the baby is, they feel that the baby is a boy, and so they go with it.  If those reasons don't satisfy anyone who asked, I'm sorry!   

Thank you all for your wonderful feedback ~ imnotacommittee


End file.
